


Say You Won't Let Go

by BecaAMM



Series: Avengers Song Fluffs [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Chick flick romance, F/M, Family, Firefighter Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Inspired by Say You Won't Let Go, I’m pouring honey here guys, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Songfic, Time Skips, alternative universe, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: You and Bucky meet in a party.You never knew a night could change your whole life that easily.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Say You Won’t Let Go – James Arthur
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

 

Y/N looked around the party, trying to find her friends in the big crowd. She had come with Wanda and Natasha, and they took exact five minutes to attract a couple of dudes and disappear with them in the dance floor.

It’s not that Y/N wasn’t beautiful. She was beautiful, a lovely beauty, but not the kind of beauty that attracted _that_ kind of guys in _that_ kind of party. The last time she had been in a party that big was in her first year in college, and it had been quite long ago.

That place was far too dark to her own good and, after a whole hour alone, her sofa and a book seemed a lot more comfortable than that place.

Fully sober, she squeezed herself between the bodies dancing around, ready to leave and text the girls a “goodbye” when her body chocked against a hard rock chest, almost sending her all the way down to the dirty floor.

A huge hand held her by the waist, and the whole world seemed to stop for a whole minute when the stranger smiled at her, his blue eyes connecting on hers and shining for a second.

– God. – He whispered, pulling her or her feet. – I’m so sorry, I didn’t… I didn’t see you. I’m so sorry.

Y/N felt the blood on her cheeks, blushing like never before and hoping he couldn’t see it.

– It’s okay. – She finally managed to say. – I’m fine.

– I’m Bucky. – He smiled again, leaning on her direction so she could hear him under the loud music, correcting himself for a second. – Well… It’s James, but call me Bucky.

She giggled.

– I’m Y/N. Just Y/N.

Bucky chuckled, his hand still on her waist and his thumb making circles on her back.

– So, just Y/N. Do you want a drink?

An hour later, they were dancing around the people, their bodies pressed to each other and eyes connected the whole moment. Bucky had the most beautiful eyes, the bluest eyes she had ever seen in her life, and a boyish smile that she had missed somehow, even knowing she had never met anyone with that smile in her whole life.

His presence felt familiar beside her, like just he belonged with her and nowhere else.

He was a fire-fighter and had come with his friends to the party, but didn’t have any idea of where they could be.

Bucky wasn’t a good dancer, but Y/N didn’t even care about his drunk shy movements.

– Wanna head to my place? – She asked, almost not understanding her own nervous and drunk words and believing he would say no.

But there they were; both drunk laughing about something stupid while entering her apartment.

When Y/N approached Bucky, her hands on his shoulders, and he was the one leaning down to a sloppy, wet and drunk kiss, his breath tasting like the beer he had drank minutes earlier, and she imagined she must have tasted the same.

– Bucky. – She whispered, her hands on his strong chest. – Stay.

He smiled.

– As much as I want you right now, doll, maybe you should sleep right now.

She laughed and, in a second, her stomach warned her that all that alcohol would need to go somewhere, sending her in a funny run to the bathroom.

It was a surprise when Bucky kneeled behind her and held her hair away from her face.

The minute she stopped, looking over her shoulder at him, his heart melted.

For a whole minute, he was _stone cold sober_.

He just knew he would love that girl forever from now.

– Come here. – He pulled her, entering her shower and opening it, the lukewarm water soaking their clothes and bodies as he held her against his chest.

Y/N closed her eyes, his scent filling her mind.  

His heart was beating against her ear, his warm hands on her back and his body was strong against hers.

– You’re far too perfect to my own good. – She giggled, looking up at him.

Bucky laughed, moving her wet hair out of her face and using his thumbs to clean the black mascara from her cheeks.

– Am I?

– Yeah. – She rolled her eyes. – Stay?

He laughed.

– _I already told ya, I think that you should get some rest._

But he didn’t leave, and accepted when she offered him her brother’s sweatpants, leaving his damp clothes to dry on her drawer before laying down on her fluffy bed and cuddling Y/N, that beautiful drunk stranger he had just met.

– Y/N? – He whispered when he felt her breath on his naked chest, but she wasn’t awake to answer. – Shit… I think I’ll fall in love for you, doll.

When she moved her arm, sleepy and oblivious of his words, and her warm and small hand rested over his heart, he closed his eyes.

– I really do.

(…)

Y/N woke up feeling the kisses all over her face and neck, smiling even before opening her eyes.

– Bucky. – She sighed.

– Good morning, doll. – He smiled with her sleepy look. – I made you breakfast.

Y/N yawned, sitting down and smiling at him.

– I don’t think I deserve you.

15 years together and he still managed to surprise her from time to time.

– And here’s your coffee. – He kissed her forehead. – I know you can’t start the day without it.

She turned around to kiss his lips just a few seconds before the two kids entered the room.

– Mommy. – Eve whined. – Bobby ate my pineapple.

– And here we go. – She whispered against her husband’s lips.

The twins were just a mess, always annoying each other just for the pleasure, but always sticking up together even with the smallest of the things.

– You can have mine, honey. – Y/N offered and Bucky smiled when Bobby rolled his blue eyes, identical to his father’s.

– Come here, boy. – He opened his arms, so his 9-years-old son could enter his embrace. – Ready to school? I’m taking you today, mommy needs to finish her book.

She smiled at her husband. He wasn’t a firefighter anymore, not after the accident that had taken away his left arm 10 years ago. Bucky had managed to build his own business, and she was a best-seller writer.

They went through a lot together, the good times and bad just like in the vows they had made 13 years before in front of their friends and family.

– Are you finished? – He looked at his daughter, who nodded after leaving the bow of fruit in front of her mother. – Okay, kiss your momma goodbye, we’re leaving.

They obeyed and Bucky leaned to kiss his wife once again.

– Love ya, doll.

– Love you too.

They left and she smiled.

She had never ever imagined she would meet the love of her life in such a unique day. Who’d say just a night on a party would lead into it?


End file.
